The present invention relates to portable seat cushions for sports stadium seats and is particularly related to as removable cover for portable seat cushions. The present invention finds particular application in conjunction with stadium seating in which the seat automatically raises into an up position when the seat occupant stands and will be described with particular respect thereto.
Portable cushions are commonly used by spectators to sporting events to provide additional comfort when seated on wooden seats. In many sports stadiums, the seats automatically rise when the spectator stands up. A portable seat cushion placed on an automatically rising seat generally falls between the seat bottom portion and seat back to the concrete floor in the stadium when the spectator stands up.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a cushion apparatus for automatically raising seats that does not suffer from the deficiencies above and can be used with existing sports cushions.
The present invention is directed to a sports cushion cover that satisfies the need to provide a sports cushion which can retain a sport cushion on an automatically rising sport stadium seat. An apparatus in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention includes a seat cushion cover in combination with a sport seat cushion. The cover comprises a flexible fabric pocket for receiving a sport seat cushion. The fabric pocket has an opening, an upper panel and a lower panel. The upper and lower panels are joined by side panels and an end panel. In addition, the upper panel includes a transparent flexible fabric portion that provides for viewing of a team logo on the cushion contained within the cover.
The cover includes a resilient fabric flap extending from the upper panel. The flap is adapted to retain the cushion within the pocket and provide for securing the cushion on an automatically rising stadium seat bottom. The flap foldably extends over the opening of the pocket and along a portion of lower panel. The flap and the portion of the lower panel are separated by a space which receives the bottom of the stadium seat. Hook and loop fasteners are attached to the side panels and to the flap. The hook and loop fasteners adjustably secure the flap to the side panels. Alternatively, a plurality of fabric ties replaces the hook and loop fasteners.
One advantage of the present invention is that the sport cushion is securely retained on the stadium seat when the spectator stands and the seat automatically rises. Another advantage of the present invention is that it can be used with a seat cushion that is presently owned by a spectator. Yet a further advantage of the present invention is that the logo of the presently owned seat cushion is viewable through the cover.
The present invention provides the foregoing and other features hereinafter described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following description and accompanying drawings set forth certain illustrative embodiments of the invention. It is to be appreciated that different embodiments of the invention may take form in various components and arrangements of components. These described embodiments being indicative of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed. The drawings are only for the purpose of illustrating a preferred embodiment and are not to be construed as limiting the invention.